Everything Breaks
by Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer
Summary: Preseason three. Lucas and Peyton had a romance over the summer, Brooke is back. Haley hasn't returned to Tree Hill yet, but her and Nathan are trying to reconnect.CH. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters.

A/N: This was the beginning to another story I had posted up, it was titled In Another Life, but I took it down and decided to start all over, but use this beginning to another story. I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R.

**_Dancing where the stars go blue, dancing where the evening fell, dancing in my wooden shoes in a wedding gown. _**The music began to play and Haley began to sing, as soon as the words wedding dress escaped her lips, she knew what she had done was truly a mistake. As Chris sang his part of the duet, Haley stood there frozen. As soon as it was her turn to sing again, she was blank, she couldn't let any words escape her lips now, she was numb, she couldn't move at all. The mic fell from her hand and she starred at the crowd seeing Nathan everywhere, even though he was nowhere to be found. He was probably in Tree Hill, but last her and Nathan had talked, he told her not to come home. Haley managed the move her head and glance at Chris, he looked at her oddly as he sang the song by himself, he was trying to save her from failing, but she had already failed, without Nathan, Haley felt like nothing. She ran off stage and began to cry. The tears that fell from her eyes like a little river made her feel even worse, why was she crying? She knew she had hurt the one person in her life that had meant something to her. Chris finished the song and walked into the dressing room and shrugged and looked at Haley. "What was that?" He asked in a angered tone. She looked up with her makeup all smeared.."It made me think of Nathan." She said as she couldn't keep from crying, her voice breaking with each word she said, she felt more uneasy then she had five seconds before. "And?" Chris asked in a curious tone not really getting what Haley meant by any of it. "Chris, the one person that meant the world to me isn't here to share this experience with me for one and two, I know how badly I hurt him, I know because I'm sure he's feeling worse then I am and I feel like apart of me died. Is that enough description for you?" Haley asked as she got up. "I'm quitting the tour, I'm going home." She stated as she walked out of the dressing room angry.

**_I won't be the one to chase you, but you're still the heart that I call home, my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye. _**Nathan sat there with thoughts of Haley filling his mind. Taking in a deep breath, he sighed. He loved her, but what else could he do but move on? He had sat in Tree Hill for months in pain, he had even went to see her once, but Haley rejected him, she said she wasn't coming home nor did she have her wedding ring on. That was definitely a blow to Nathan's self-esteem. The pain of her leaving consumed him it seemed like. Things had been so hard, Nathan didn't know how to deal with it, but he was still standing, it was amazing, he thought so anyway. He felt as if he died when Haley left. He felt broken and hurt, but it's not like he went around advertising it though. He was sure she knew it, but he felt as if she didn't care. Nathan sat at his laptop with the email open with her email address in the as the person who it was to, the screen blank with nothing typed yet. He had been sitting there for at least an hour already, he had typed out so many things already, but deleted them, he felt as if anything he said was wrong, he felt like he shouldn't be the one to say anything first, but he couldn't go on saying nothing. He decided this was his last attempt at typing anything, what came out this time, that was what he was sending. The subject read 'Confessions'. Nathan put his hands on the keyboard and began to type.

_Haley,_

_I'm sorry for what happened that night, maybe it was what made you leave, I'm not sure, but here it all is. I miss you._

_-Nathan_

That is all the email read, he couldn't bring himself to say anything else to her other then what was in his heart, but that was a lot more then just one sentence, all he could say was he missed her and he was sorry for what happened the night she left. He sometimes felt like that night, he drove her to leave. He sighed and clicked send on the email.


	2. Long Lost Love

**Long Lost Love**

They hadn't spoken all summer and now all the sudden they were supposed to pick up where everything left off? Lucas knew Brooke was coming back, but he couldn't tell her how he spent his summer. He had spent his summer with her best friend. They had a romance over the summer and Lucas had fallen completely in love with Peyton again. It had reminded him who he used to be and who they were together. Lucas missed everything about her, but he had it back for a brief moment. The summer they had spent together meant everything in the world to him. Brooke did too though, that was the complicated part. He loved two girls at the same time. Not to mention, they were both best friends.

Lucas grabbed his cell phone dialing Peyton's number. He let the phone ring for a minute until he heard a gentle voice on the other side of the phone. He smiled for a minute which made him forget to say hi when she picked up the phone and had greeted him with a hello.

"Uh, hello?" Peyton asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hey Peyt."

"Hey Luke. What's up?"

"We need to talk. Can we meet in person?"

"Um, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Doing what?"

"Art." She answered in a one word answer. She felt like being laconic at that moment.

"Oh."

"Come on over." She told him in a peaceful tone to show him she wasn't mad.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." They both hung up the phone. Lucas was slightly scared to go talk to her. They both had avoided this talk all summer and now that it was about to happen, it made him nervous.


End file.
